The Hero
The Hero is the sixth episode of Curb Your Enthusiasm Season 8. It is the seventy-sixth episode overall. Sypnosis Larry plays the hero in the sky and underground; Jeff's courtship of Ricky Gervais is sabotaged by a nosy waiter.http://www.hbo.com/#/curb-your-enthusiasm/ Description Larry is on the plane to New York with Jeff Greene and Susie Greene. An attractive blonde woman named Donna sits next to him. He irritates her, first by offering Pinkberry froyo, then by accusing her of "encroachment" when her cup gets to his side of the arm rest, and then by arbitrarily mentioning his shoe laces are too long. He promises her that he can do better with flirting. Larry then goes to the bathroom, but the first class bathroom is occupied, so he goes to the coach bathroom, which angers a woman sitting in coach who thinks Larry shouldn't be allowed to use the coach bathroom. He goes anyway, and while he is in the bathroom, a drunk man starts harassing the flight attendant. Larry emerges from the bathroom and trips on his shoe laces, tackling the man and appearing like a hero, which impresses Donna. However, Susie Greene has a feeling Larry's shoe laces caused his act of heroism. In New York, Jeff Greene buys Ricky Gervais, who is in New York City to perform in a dramatic play, a bottle of wine at a restaurant, but Ricky Gervais chooses a $300 bottle of wine. Later Ricky Gervais shows up at the dinner party of Susie Greene, where Larry has brought Donna as his date. Larry scolds Ricky for taking advantage of the gift of wine by ordering such an expensive bottle. Susie insists on separating the couples so people can meet new friends, but Larry hates this idea, as he is forced to sit next to a man he doesn't know or like. He and the man talk about a lot of personal stuff, including the fact that he doesn't have enough sex with his wife. Larry is also suspicious that Ricky Gervais is putting the moves on Donna, and when the man he sat next to spills wine on Ricky's scarf due to his long shoelaces, Larry notes that Ricky asks him to pay him $500 for the scarf. Susie mentions that the shoe laces were also the reason Larry attacked the man on the plane, which angers Donna, who is no longer interested in Larry knowing that he isn't a real hero. Larry goes with Susie and Jeff to Ricky's play, where Ricky says he saved them tickets. However, Larry is charged $200 for his ticket. The play is boring, and Larry and Susie end up arguing through most of it. Larry gets annoyed at Ricky Gervais for charging him for the ticket. Later when he sees the man pay Ricky Gervais $500, Larry tells him that since Ricky Gervais owes him $500, he should just give the money straight to Larry. Later, Larry sees Ricky Gervais on a date with Donna and follows them into the subway, where he sees a man trying to steal from them. He has a loaf of hard bread with him, and he beats the man with the bread. Donna is impressed. Larry leaves suavely, but realizes that the subway door has closed on his shoe lace, which is still too long. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8